Batasan
by Kamikaze Ayy
Summary: Hatimu hancur. Namun, inilah pilihanmu. Ini batasanmu. Kenapa, Sakura? Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi? / Ti-tidak. Aku selalu mencintamu. / Lalu kenapa, ha? / Karena ini adalah batasanku. Sebuah batasan dari perasaan yang selalu tersakiti. Meski mustahil untuk melupakannya, tapi lebih mustahil lagi jika harus kembali menerimanya, bukan? Dan inilah batasan dari hatimu, Sakura. RnR!


**Batasan**

**By: Kamikaze Ayy**

Naruto dan segala chara adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya mengarang fiksi ini tanpa mengambil sepeserpun keuntungan materi dari cerita ini.

Genre: Poetry & Angst

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Rate: T

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

Hatimu hancur. Namun, inilah pilihanmu. Ini batasanmu. Kenapa, Sakura? Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi? / Ti-tidak. Aku selalu mencintamu. / Lalu kenapa, ha? / Karena ini adalah batasanku. Sebuah batasan dari perasaan yang selalu tersakiti. Meski mustahil untuk melupakannya, tapi lebih mustahil lagi jika harus kembali menerimanya, bukan? Dan inilah batasan dari hatimu, Sakura.

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading, Minna~

.

.

**Saat engkau tak tau akan kesalahanmu yang menyebabkan dia menjauh.**

"Apa? Katakan kepadaku, apa salahku, Sasuke_-kun_?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

"..."

"Apa kau tak pernah mengerti betapa besar aku mencintaimu?"

**Saat ternyata kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kata perpisahan.**

"Ku rasa, hubungan kita cukup sampai disini.."

"A-apa? Ka-kau memutuskanku?"

"Hn!"

**Kau tak mengerti. Ya, kau tak pernah mengerti tentang apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia begitu** **tertutup. Kau berusaha untuk mengerti, tapi dia tak pernah mau mengerti tentang maksudmu.**

"Jika nanti kau merindukanku, kembalilah kepadaku..."

"Hn!"

"Aku menantimu."

**Lalu dia kembali dengan pasangan barunya.**

"Sakura, ini Shion. Kekasihku!"

"Jadi dia adalah pacar baru, eh?

"Hn, ya!"

"Kita baru saja lima hari yang lalu putus, dan kau sudah membawa pacar barumu ke hadapanku?"

"Lalu, apa ada masalah dengan itu? Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku."

"Apa itu yang ada di pikiranmu, Sasuke_-kun_?"

**Dia tak pernah mau mengerti kamu, tak pernah mau mencoba menjaga perasaanmu.**

"Apa kau memutuskanku demi gadis itu, Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu karena apa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin bosan."

**Kau tau, kau terlalu bodoh. Tidak perlu berhenti mencintai dan melupakannya, bahkan hanya untuk tak menatapnya pun kau tak sanggup.**

"Sedang apa Sasuke_-kun_ hari ini?"

"Sakura, kau seharusnya melupakan lelaki bodoh itu."

"Andai aku bisa, Ino-_pig_."

"Hah... kau tau kan dia sudah menyakitimu. Jadi tak perlu lagi kau berikan perasaanmu untuknya!"

"Semakin aku berusaha. Semakin aku mencintainya, _Pig_. Hiks...hiks..."

**Dan bagaimana jika setelah beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali membawa cinta ke hadapanmu?**

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_? Ada apa kau kerumahku?"

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan."

"A-apa itu?"

"Aku sudah putus dengan Shion."

"La-lalu?"

"Aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku lagi!"

**Kau terdiam mendengarnya. Hatimu bersorak, bukan? Karena cintamu telah kembali?**

"A-aku mau, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Aku tau itu."

**Dan kisah lama itu terulang lagi. kau semakin sayang kepadanya, kau bahkan tak peduli dengan hal lain asal pemuda itu selalu bersamamu.**

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Hn."

"Aku sangat menyayangimu."

**Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat dia kembali melukaimu?**

"Lebih baik kita sudahi saja hubungan kita."

"APA MAKSUDMU, SASUKE_-KUN_?"

"Kau tuli, eh? Kita putus! Kita selesai!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mempermainkanku?"

"Karena kau bodoh!"

**Kau tersenyum dalam tangismu. Cinta yang tulus kau berikan kepadanya ternyata hanya dianggap sebuah kebodohan olehnya.**

"Padahal aku selalu menyayangimu dengan begitu besar."

"Aku tak peduli!"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke_-kun_. Maaf kalau rasa cintaku ternyata hanya membebanimu."

**Kau menangis. Ya, airmata itu kembali jatuh.**

"Kalau memang ini yang kau mau, aku berjanji akan berhenti menyukaimu."

"Baguslah!"

"Aku pergi."

"Hn."

**Berusaha kembali melupakannya. Namun kau tau itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Seberapa keras pun kau mencoba. Tak perduli dengan apapun usaha yang telah kau lakukan. Melupakannya adalah hal yang sangat mustahil.**

"Dasar Uchiha brengsek! Aku tak akan pernah memaafkannya karena sudah membuat sahabatku menangis lagi."

"Sudahlah Ino, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tau, Sakura? kau adalah sahabatku yang paling tegar. Kau tetap berusaha tersenyum walau sebenarnya ku tahu, kau sedang meratap."

"Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Berjanjilah untuk jangan menangis lagi. Airmatamu terlalu berharga untuk menangisi pria brengsek itu."

**Ada teman yang setidaknya masih mau menghiburmu, bukan? Ya, dan itu sudah cukup.**

"Terimakasih, Ino-chan."

"Tidak masalah."

**Saat senja hari itu. Saat waktu terjepit diantara gelap dan terang. Saat langit mencurahkan airmatanya. Dia muncul dengan sejuta tanya.**

"Sa-sasuke."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura!"

**Dia dihadapanmu. Ya, laki-laki yang kau cintai itu berada di hadapanmu sembari menekuk lututnya diatas lantai meminta belas maafmu.**

"Maaf kalau aku selalu menyakitimu."

**Dan hatimu terlalu baik, karena sebesar apapun kesalahannya, kau selalu saja bisa memafkan dia.**

"Sudahlah, Sasuke_-kun_. jangan dipermasalahkan lagi."

"Sakura, terimakasih."

**Laki-laki itu memelukmu. Kau terdiam. Airmata kembali menetes menuruni lereng pipimu. Kau menangis dalam diam.**

"Aku ingin kau kembali. Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu lagi, Sakura!'

"Eh?"

**Dan bagaimana jika ia memintamu kembali menjadi kekasihnya? Sanggupkah kau menerimanya? Menerima luka yang siap menghancurkan hatimu.**

"Aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahan itu lagi. Aku mau kau jadi kekasihku lagi!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kenapa, Sakura?"

**Hatimu menjerit. Kau tau jika cintamu tak akan pernah hilang. Sampai kapanpun pria itu akan selalu kau cintai, selalu kau sayangi, dan selalu kau rindui. Tapi, setiap manusia punya batasan, kan?**

"Maaf, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku tak bisa ..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa kau masih belum bisa memaafkan ku, Sakura?"

**Hatimu hancur. Namun, inilah pilihanmu. Ini batasanmu.**

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu, Sasuke_-kun_. Tapi aku tak bisa jika harus menjadi kekasihmu lagi. Maaf ..."

"Kau serius?"

"I-iya."

**Dan kau meyakini jika inilah jalan yang terbaik. Inilah akhir yang harus kau lalui demi menuju awal yang lebih baik.**

"Kenapa, Sakura? Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku selalu mencintamu."

"Lalu kenapa, ha?"

"Karena ini adalah batasanku."

**Suatu keputusan terbesarmu untuk meninggalkan dia. Ya, keputusan yang kau harap tak akan kau sesali di masa depan kelak. Keputusan meninggalkan cintamu.**

"Besok aku akan pindah ke Suna. Mungkin ini akan jadi pertemuan terakhir kita."

"..."

"Maaf kalau selama ini ada yang salah dari ucapanku."

"..."

"_Sayonara_, Sasuke_-kun_."

**Kau pergi bersama lukamu. Pergi membawa semua dukamu. Tak mau membagi perasaanmu dengan orang lain. Kau menatap lurus pada langit biru dari jendela pesawat. Kau tersenyum dalam tangismu.**

"Semoga aku bisa melupakanmu, Sasuke_-kun_."

**Dan biarlah waktu yang akan mengikis rasa itu. Waktu juga yang akan membawa pengganti cinta yang lain untukmu. Cinta yang setidaknya akan lebih menjaga perasaanmu.**

.

.

.

**THE END**

**A/N : **Apaan ini? gaje banget deh! -_- Pasti seperti itulah yang muncul di benak para readers. Saya bahkan tak tau apa ini bisa disebut sebagai fic. Mwehehehe :D yang penting tetap berkarya dan salurkan imajinasi. #ditendang

Akhir kata, Review aja yah kalau ada yang ngeganjel (?) kritik, saran, flame, nasihat dll semua akan saya terima dengan lapang hati. mwehehehe :D

Makasih buat para readers dan pengunjung yang sekedar lewat.. ^_^

Salam Hangat

**Kamikaze Ayy**


End file.
